Love Between Darkness and Light
by SymmetricalAngel
Summary: Blackwargreymon is reborn and just in time to fight the new Dark Masters! Plus, He is beginning to fall in love with... Kari? KarixBlackwargreymon Chapter Two: Blackwargreymon and Kari have a little heart to heart conversation and a whole lot more.
1. Chapter 1: Never Too Late

I don't own Digimon or any of the songs. I only own the plot, Metalkigmon, Stereomon, Conquermon, and Veailmon. About the pairing... Kari seemed to understand Blackwargreymon and I thought they would be a great crossbreed couple. Most of the lyrics in this song are in Blackwargreymon's P.O.V, but some are in Kari's P.O.V. Enjoy my first Digimon fanfic!

(Kari's P.O.V)

"Tai!" I shout, looking behind him. "Look out!" My warning came too late. Metalkigmon appeared out of nowhere. His gleaming silver blade matched his bright sun-shown armor. His pure black cape and helmet showed he wasn't a nice guy. His red slit-pupil eyes gave the look of joy from someone else's pain. The look of murder. I looked away I couldn't bear to see Tai die. Not like this. I heard it though. That scream still haunts my nightmares. When I looked back, blood covered the sword. Just like that, my brother was gone. Gatomon, and Mom, they were killed in the same way. I had nothing. I was nothing but a shell (Author: Sounds familiar...).

_This world will never be_

_What I expected._

(Blackwargreymon's P.O.V)

I hear haunting screams come from the portal I had found a few days before. I had been reborn and barely anyone noticed. Almost no one cared that a control spire digimon had been given a second chance.

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

After a while, the screams turned to dying moans. I also heard the sobs of a human girl. That voice sounded so familiar... that brown haired girl... Agumon said her name was Kari. Why was she crying? I hear voices nearing the portal. The new Dark Masters!

"What a kill, Metalkigmon!" Said a red digimon with a black mohawk. He had two guitars strapped onto his back. This was Stereomon. "I mean, like, the time you killed her digimon and her _mother_ was absolutely, like, _awesome_, but killing her _brother?_ Radical, man, Absolutely radical!" Oh, Goddramon, he didn't! He.. killed Tai Kamiya, Kari's brother? I already knew about Gatomon getting killed. I had been an egg then, but I saw what happened thanks to my ability to make spirit leave my body when I sleep. Plus, Tai told Agumon about the murder of their mother. Agumon, in turn, told me. Poor Kari, all alone... ACK! When did I start caring? Still... Poor kid.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I have to go back to the real world. I don't know why, but Kari needs me.

(Kari's P.O.V)

My mind screamed at myself. _You don't matter to anyone anymore. Leave me alone._ I think calmly. _I matter to my friends. You don't matter and you know it. _I began to think about that. Most of my friends, with the exception of Cody and Yolie, moved to America. Why did they move if they cared? Even Yolie and Cody moved out of town. They needed to take a bus to school and couldn't get here in time for a battle. Maybe I didn't matter anymore. I looked over at the shattered window that had been broken by the fighting. I could just kill myself. It would be so simple. I just had to put a piece of glass to my wrist, let it pierce the skin, and slash it across my wrist. I reached over to be stopped by a black, taloned hand.

"Don't do this to yourself, Kari. You matter, a lot." Said a deep, baritone voice. I knew that voice.

"B-Blackwargreymon?" I asked.

(Blackwargreymon's P.O.V)

"The one and only." I said to her, helping her up. Those brown eyes, which were normally very bright and joyful, were filled with pain and depression. "Killing yourself won't help anyone and Tai will have died for nothing, do you understand?" I said, softly. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Can't believe what I was thinking of doing." She leaned on me and sobbed.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"Don't worry. I'm here and I won't let you do that." I said, scruffing her hair. The song playing was so sad. It was probably about suicide.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I began to hum along. I understood the song. It was about a guy trying to talk someone out of suicide. Probably his girlfriend.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Kari began to hum as well. I smiled. She was getting happier.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

I began to cry at this part. Apparently, the girlfriend committed suicide anyway. The boyfriend was saying how all that time he wasted he could've spent with her.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

Kari looked at me and smiled. I kept listening to the song until it ended.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_


	2. Chapter 2: Savin' Me

I don't own Digimon or any of the songs. I only own Metalkigmon, Stereomon, Conquermon and Veailmon. Alright, on to the fanfic! B.t.w, The song used is "Savin' Me" by Nickelback and this chapter is in Kari's P.O.V (Blackwargreymon's P.O.V when the chorus comes around and the second verse).

I looked out at the sky, which was beginning to darken. Blackwargreymon was trying to calm down Sora over the phone. I could hear her say she was coming to Japan straight away. She was sobbing. I knew that Blackwargreymon would be on the phone for quite a while and I would be alone. It left me some time to think.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

First, I lost Gatomon. Then, I lost Mom. Now, I've lost Tai. Tears welled in my eyes. I lost everyone except for Dad, and how was I going to explain that Blackwargreymon was going to stay with us? Without Blackwargreymon, I would be dead and a bloody glass shard would be lying in my limp hand. Now, I shudder at that thought but, at the time it seemed like the only way to escape.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

I would just have to hide him from Dad, until I think he can handle it. That might take a while so he can't stay _inside _the house. I knew that much. I decided to worry about that later. At least Dad wasn't home, yet. Blackwargreymon knocked on the door to my room.

"Kari?" He said, opening the door and coming in. "All of the remaining Digidestined are on their way, but the ones that moved to America won't be here until morning." His golden eyes rested on the necklace on my dresser. The necklace was a silver chain with a pendant of jade on the front. It had been my Mom's prom necklace and she gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. "Kari? Is this necklace yours?" He said, picking it up gently. I nodded. "Then you should wear it." He got behind me and put the necklace, gently, around my neck. I took my hair out from around my neck. Just then, thunder boomed through the sky(I don't mean one of those little ones, but the big, unexpected ones that scare the crud out of you!). I screamed and Blackwargreymon hugged me, reassuringly.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"It's alright, Kari. I'm here." He said, gently. His normally harsh voice was very soothing. No one had ever seen this side of Blackwargreymon before. Until now.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

(Blackwargreymon's P.O.V)

Kari's body shook with fear in my arms. I'm not a huge fan of loud noises, either. But, at least I don't jump at thunder or lightning. I can't believe I ever thought of destroying this beautiful girl. But, didn't I want to, way back then? I really don't know anymore. I want to know what is right. Not just for me, but for Kari as well.

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be and_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Don't ever leave me." Kari said, clutching me tightly. "I can't be alone."

" I won't leave you." I said. I began to think a little bit as I released her.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

"Kari? I'm home!" Her father said from downstairs. Where was I supposed to hide? I looked at Kari. She motioned over to the closet. I barely managed to squeeze in there. She locked the door (not blaming her) and sat down on her bed. Her father came in.

"Kari? Are you alright?" He said, hugging her.

(Kari's P.O.V)

"I'm fine, Dad." A lie. But I couldn't let him know I was depressed. I was lucky Blackwargreymon was there to stop me from suicide, otherwise, I wouldn't be here. "I just want to be alone."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Dad said, patting my back gently.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Alright, you can come out now, Blackwargreymon." I said.

"I kinda can't." He said.

"Why not?"

"...You locked it." I smothered a laugh, and unlocked the closet.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

(Blackwargreymon's P.O.V)

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Why did you say you were alright?" I asked, shifting uneasily. She looked to the ground.

"I didn't want him to worry." Kari said. I sniffed the air for a minute.

"Does your father know how to _cook_?" Kari's eyes widened. "I thought not. Something's burning." Kari rushed downstairs. She came back, holding two very burnt hot dogs. She threw one to me. "Thanks, I guess." I took a bite. "Not half bad!" (Try to understand, he didn't eat much when he was a control spire digimon.) I quickly wolfed it down.

"Yuck!" Kari said after spitting out her bite of hot dog.

"Don't like things crispy, do you?" I said, taking her hot dog and eating it. She shook her head.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

The doorbell rang.

"Kari? Could you get that?" I rolled my eyes. Lazy human male. Kari raced downstairs and answered the door. I could hear her squeal with joy.

"Cody!" I heard her squeal. "So good to see you! Come on, I think someone would like to see you, too." I heard her and Cody walk up the stairs and Kari walked through the door, and Cody followed after her. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Blackwargreymon!" He said, hugging me. "It's so good see you again!"

"It's good to see you, too, Cody." He released me and went off with Kari to talk a little while I experimented with music and found a good friend: Itunes. I played a certain song over and over.

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be and_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_and_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_


	3. Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become

Hi! Glad to be continuing this. My week was rather 'blah' but I've been watching Inuyasha, which has kept me from dying of boredom. Anyway let's cut to the chase. I don't own any of the songs... blah... I only own the new Dark Masters... Flame me and I'll feed you to Dobermon! Anyway, the song I used is "This Animal I've Become" By Three Days Grace. This is a Dark, Dark, DARK chapter for one thing: a nightmare. A very graphic nightmare. The song will fit believe me. Blackwargreymon's P.O.V. I'm thinking of changing the rating from T to M for future content. Enjoy!

Kari decided, for safety reasons that I sleep outside. Alright, that was my idea, but did she listen? Nooooo, don't listen to a giant digimon. She let me sleep in a spare bed she found. Yes, she let me sleep in her room. Thank Goddramon, her father was out a lot. If he knew a large, humanoid dragon was sleeping in his daughter's room? Goddramon knows what would happen. She fell asleep rather quickly after she laid down in her bed. I, on the other hand, tossed and turned in my bed until I finally went to sleep. It's strange. I normally don't get nightmares, but I had a nightmare that night.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

I was in front of the Dark Masters castle (Instead of a mountain, they decided on a castle.). Hell on both worlds. I heard someone scream. I knew that voice.

"Kari!" I yelled, flying over the castle and tunneling through one of the towers. Kari's screams stopped, horribly.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

I finally found her, bleeding on the ground. Blood was splattered all over the walls and blood was pooling on the floor.

"Blackwargreymon..." She weakly said, moaning. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She stopped breathing and she went limp. I let out a cry of rage and anguish. Tears began to sting my eyes. I heard an evil laugh behind me. I turned to see Metalkigmon, his sword covered in blood. Kari's blood. I roared in anger and charged at him. I felt a strange power grow inside me.

"Blackwargreymon Mode Change to... Blackwargreymon Beast Mode!" I roared as loud as I could. I now looked more like a western dragon with a black cannon on my back. I was mainly black, with gold stripes all along my body and up my horns. Metalkigmon just made a HUGE mistake! He was going to die for what he did!

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

"DOKUEKI ANKOKU! THE VENOM OF DARKNESS!" I roared, gathering energy in the black canon on my back. "FIRE!" The black beam tore through his data, permanently deleting it. I fell on my knees sobbing. "Kari..." I said, barely whispering. "I love you." Then, I lost control. What the hell? The instinct was taking over. I wasn't me anymore. I couldn't escape.

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times i've lied_

_(So many times i've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

Before I knew it, I killed many digimon. Most of them had been innocent, too. I was no better than Metalkigmon. And the worst part? I was enjoying it.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

I woke up screaming. My head whipped around from side to side. Kari was safe, thank Goddramon! I took off my helmet and wiped the sweat off my face. I grabbed a pair of earphones and began to listen to different songs on Itunes. "This Animal I Have Become" began to play. I fell asleep listening to it. I didn't have nightmare but... the song kept playing in my head. I think I memorized the lyrics.

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

Kari woke me the next morning, and she asked why I kept screaming in my sleep last night. I told her about the nightmare. I didn't go into extreme detail, though.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

"It was only a dream, Blackwargreymon. It sounds like someone watched a scary movie last night or three. You watched all three of the 'Alien' movies." She said, smiling.

"What? I can't watch Sci-fi?" I asked.

"You can, but don't watch a scary Sci-fi movie right before bed." She was staring at me. Then I remembered I wasn't wearing my helmet. "I... hadn't seen your true face... until now." She said, long pauses in between some phrases. "You look... cool with your helmet off." I smiled. "You also have a great smile." I blushed. She laughed a little. I kept one detail out. Myself losing control. Why? I don't know.


End file.
